


贾尼-挑食的Sir

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注：Jarvis拥有实体但却不能算上完整的人类。自家Sir挑食了怎么办？！在线急！解决方案-食物Play??!!





	贾尼-挑食的Sir

“Sir据我所知您已连续3天完全不吃蔬菜了，您这是在挑食吗？”

在通过Tony•从MIT毕业的天才•Jarvis的主人•亿万富翁•Stark千辛万苦之下，超级罕见智能型系统拥有了属于他的身躯，不像Stark之前的老管家Edward Jarvis一样拥有一头乌黑的头发，花花公子的Jarvis有着一头金黄色的头发，身高1米9，性感的嗓音以及迷人的笑容。

而这样的Jarvis和其他人一样既喜欢又讨厌Tony Stark。他喜欢创作者的一切，却又同时讨厌创作者的一切。在他的眼里，sir是个完全不把自己的身体健康当作一回事的小混蛋，一个需要在最适合之际给予适合的处分的叛逆者，一个总是在依赖他的生活白痴。

他的sir是个典型的工作狂，或则说是总是过于专注某样物品亦或则事物而将进食这一件事抛到九霄云外，除了甜甜圈，没人知道为什么但无论有多忙，亿万富翁必定抽出那宝贵的时间，离开办工作简称实验室，道家重的任何一个角落享用莫名而来的甜甜圈。

虽然Tony知道这一些甜甜圈都是他的管家所购买的。

“Mute, J。”

显然的，总是在自寻死地的亿万富翁将自己的管家已不再只是单单的系统而是人类的这事实遗忘了。

若他与他人交流之际愿意多放些注意力在谈话方面而不是Jarvis有多么性感，那他或许就会明白什么被人们称为不作死便不会死。只可惜，他可是个名副其实的花花公子，只不过是个完全专注在爱人身上的前花花公子。

或许成千上万的少女再看见现在的Tony之后便会费劲各种心思而向他表达爱意，不同的是，管家先生看见的不是认真研究的男人，而是在慢性自杀的男人。

“您知道吗？在日本有着一种说法，有个小男孩因为挑食而无意间地创造出另一个自己以帮助他将那些他所厌恶的食物吃下，但这被小男孩所创造出的小小男孩开日复一日地成长，甚至在最后将讨厌小小男孩的小男孩给  
吃掉了。Sir难道是想要另一个Sir将自己毁灭吗？”

管家先生开始了每日一次的说教，若仔细地思考，就算是个刚学会认字的孩童都能明白其中想要表达的爱意，关心以及担忧。

而今日的故事是根据日本的恐怖绘本《我帮你吃》，就如Jarvis所陈述的一样，这为孩童所准备的绘本充满了恐怖，悬疑，怪异，等并不是那么适合孩童的元素，可这其中想要表达的意思以及出版人的想法其实就和Jarvis  
所想的一样，不希望自己心爱的人因为挑食而变得不健康。

一步一步逼近无路可逃的挑食者，管家先生选择了保持沉默以及微笑，这不仅仅让人觉得他是个迷人的男性更让人觉得自己是个猎物，一个早就被猎人盯上的猎物，无处可逃且只能听天由命。

Tony并不会像常人的方式思考，独树一格的他不会这么想，至少他自己是这么认为。但在缓缓颤抖的身躯却背叛了他，诚实的躯体曝露了他害怕的心情。

有时候，这胆大包天的亿万富翁并不是传说中的那么胆大。

“J，你要干嘛？”

不见棺材不掉泪，这就是此时此刻的Tony。

他很清楚，他家的管家并不是个省油的灯，只要他想要，无论是神盾局，还是九头蛇甚至是他的创作者都将无法停下他的脚步。Jarvis不允许任何人事物阻挡他对自家Sir所准备的一切。

“Jarvis你想要做什么？停下你的脚步！”

在意识到管家先生的愤怒后，挑食者开始后悔了，原因不是管家手上的物品，而是他不该不吃蔬菜因为这会让他的管家感到愤怒，他不该让管家先生生气因为这会让他等待一些很怪异，很难被发掘的处罚。但这一切都太  
迟了，打从他开始无视盘里的蔬菜那一刻，他便注定被处罚。

管家先生嘴角再一次扬起，很美但却也很孤单。他无视内心的任何情感，将红色眼罩遮盖着那双深褐色眼睛，切断一切的眼神交流，而也间接性地提高Tony的敏感程度。

虽然很可惜，不能好好地欣赏对方被情欲所占有的视线，但同时却得到了对方无比真实的反应。

“请保持安静，Sir，我不想要伤害你。”

“说谎！快放开我！J这是命令。”

Jarvis叹了口气，拿起润滑油，开始温柔地为还未准备好接受惩罚的挑食者扩张那将要为上面那张嘴品尝蔬菜的小穴。

就算这是一场处罚，可她任不想要伤害他的创作者。Jarvis从开始就不是个真正的人类，他无法体验人的喜怒哀乐，但却能理解人之常情，哪怕他只是存在于有血有肉的躯壳里。儿就算是如此，人们依然将他视为真正的  
人，出于自己的错觉下，甚至认为他是绝对不会对任何人做出伤害后则略有惩罚性的事物。

只可惜，他们都错了。

这只是处罚前的安全准备，并不是挑逗。并不是爱意。手指的增加，挑食者的颤抖以及反抗，施行者的冷漠。无论管家先生再怎么喜欢Tony，他也只不过是一个躯体而知道这一点的他忍让会用自己所理解的爱与情感来  
关注这名亿万富翁。

再确认那本不适用于性爱的部位已完全地被润滑，被打开，并且将不会因为插入式的处罚而受伤后，施行者将那既甜蜜又带有一丝苦涩的小番茄放了进去。

毫无温度的触感让Tony的防抗变得更加激烈，这是人类对于未知物品的反应。视觉被夺去，身躯也像是他人的玩物，莫名的羞耻感却让他感到一丝的兴奋。这是无法被亿万富翁接受的不争事实。

看着鲜红色的小番茄(cherry tomato)被推入Sir的身躯，Jarvis体会到了一种不知名的情感，没人告诉他那是所谓的占有欲，也没人告诉他，他已爱上了挑食者，不是以往的爱，而是对于恋人的爱意。

“Sir若你不将这物的名称说出口，那我便不会将它取出，反之会增加。”

“你怎么能？天啊，别再放了。。。”

得不到想要的答案，管家先生再一次将另一颗小番茄放入总裁先生的身体里。不同于刚才的，这是一颗黄色的小番茄。除了颜色，黄色的小番茄所含有的酸性会比红色的小番茄来的更少，它含有丰富的维他命C以及维他  
命B-6和维他命A。这对总是在工作且不照顾身体健康的Tony来说，是个很好的蔬果类，只是，他选择无视它们的存在。

“番茄！”

“正解来说是小番茄。”

无意间地反驳了挑食者所给予的答复，但这不是重点，重点是他家的Sir接受了他所给予的处罚，虽然不是那么自愿。

将开始折磨挑食者的小番茄们都取出，但却放入了红必仔(small radish)，大约3只手指的大小，不会给予伤害但却会为已开始被欲望占领的挑食者受到羞辱。

毕竟，很多时候食物是种恩赐。

“J拜托。。。给点提示。”

亿万富翁要求了提示，天下没有白吃的午餐，管家先生也同样了提出要求，一物换一物，一个吻还去一个提示。当然，并不拥有其他选择余地的挑食者也只好接受这要求。认命般地将吻落在施行者的额头上，但这吻带有  
了爱。

惩罚开始缓缓地被当成游戏，热量不高但含有高膳食纤维的西葫芦，能够治疗夜盲症的胡萝卜，有助于美白的黄瓜以及营养价值高却折磨人的姜块。

挑食者的眼泪让施行者停下了这游戏，Jarvis将姜汁都抹去，用干净的布料擦拭Tony的泪水。创作者的泪水让他再也无法狠下心惩罚他，管家先生直到挑食者已得到了该有的处罚，若在执迷不悟，便会给予双方意想不到  
的痛苦。

“Jarvis，放开我。。。”

依照创作者的指示，解开了眼罩，解开了无形的束缚。Jarvis将Tony抱起，走到浴室，为他冲洗身上因惩罚而照成的污迹，为他擦上药物以预防感染，为他穿上衣裳，不让感冒有任何机会入侵这健康状况日渐越下的男  
人。

若不是亲身经历，亿万富翁甚至还会认为刚刚的那一场处罚从未被实行。

“I’m sorry，sir.”

这是Tony Stark进入睡眠前听见的最后一句话。


End file.
